Starling
by BeautifulCrimsonChaos
Summary: Ambrithil has always been different. She lives on the peace-loving planet Annova, but she is truly a Vulcan. However, when she sets out to save her home planet in dire need, she is injured and bumps into the Enterprise, setting into action a course of events she never could have imagined, and bringing back memories that were lost.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Star Trek Fanfic that I have ever written. A few days ago I was in a diving accident and broke my leg and two ribs, so this story comes from sitting-in-the-hospital-boredom. Luckily, you'll probably get really fast updates, because since I can't even walk yet, I don't have anything better to do!**

**Pairings: Ambrithil/Spock (no graphics or sex).**

**I**

Ambrithil felt the cool water slip up her forearms as she waded into Galadhon, the most beautiful lake, as far as she was concerned, on all of Annova. Galadhon was her home.

There was only one thing that bothered Ambrithil about her tiny home planet, and that was the customs. Among Annovans, everyone was always stiffly polite. To fail to do so was considered dishonourable. And being the daughter of a noble, honour weighed heavily on Ambrithil's heart.

Splashing brought the girl out of her reverie with a start. Nila and Mateiri laughed and splashed each other. Being barely 4 years old, Ambrithil's younger sisters had not yet been disciplined in Annovan culture. It seemed unfair that Ambrithil was forced to watch them revel in their youth. Using a human figure of speech, it seemed as though freedom was being "rubbed in her face".

Suddenly, a high, warbling voice called out from the beautiful, flower-shrouded house on Galadhon's shore.

"Ambrithil! Bring Mateiri and Nila fast!"

Scooping up her sopping wet little sisters, Ambrithil hurried towards the house. The urgent tone in her mother's voice was worrying, as usually everything she said was short and curt. Once inside, Ambrithil handed her squirming sisters to her father, and then sat down on the ruby-red couch. Her dark emerald-green skirt (slightly damp), splayed around her like a butterfly drying its wings. As a rule, Ambrithil despised skirts and dresses, but she enjoyed the way a skirt rippled and flowed in the water. It was an effect her usual leggings or slacks just didn't give.

"Ambrithil, are you even paying attention to me?"

Resisting the urge to say "I'd rather not be", Ambrithil turned her slightly angled green eyes towards her mother.

"We have recently received a distress message from our closest allies, Vulcan."

Ambrithil pushed her black hair out of her eyes and cocked a slanted eyebrow. Vulcan was hardly what she would describe as a "close ally". If they were lucky, Annova received about one message from them per year.

"And what was the origin of this message?" she asked.

"Vulcan is surrounded. They call upon our army to aid them. And you have received a summons to join it."

Ambrithil contemplated this for a second. Annova was peace-loving; only going to war if they were threatened openly. Usually, their rather unfortunate threateners were incinerated within seconds.

"My home is being threatened?"

Reeling with shock, Ambrithil's mother stepped backwards.

"Ambrithil, how do you know of this? I believed it was a secret."

"Ambassador Sarek enlightened me."

When the Vulcan ambassador had paid a visit to Annova a few years ago, he had pulled Ambrithil aside and told her, very frankly and logically, that her true parents had been killed in a war not long after her first birthday. Lying on their deathbeds, they had demanded that their daughter be taken to Annova. The ambassador had apologized, saying "I do not know their reasons, and it would be illogical to hazard a guess".

"...we did not want you to know, because we were afraid of losing you."

Ambrithil jerked herself back to the present. She was angry.

"You have already lost me," she kept her voice level and emotionless, "The moment you made the decision to keep my heritage from me, you lost me. And now, I will go and join the _Vulcan _forces."

"But Ambrithil...I thought you loved your people."

Tears streamed down her mother's face like a shining waterfall.

"I do love my people," Ambrithil answered coolly, "I and my loyalties will ever lie with my home planet, Vulcan."

"Ambrithil, please! Understand our decision to keep this from you! If you are truly Vulcan, then you must see logic."

Now her mother was pleading. Her face was white with shock.

"Then tell me why you kept this secret. I fail to see any logic behind it."

"I am sorry," Ambrithil's mother spoke softly; "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Then I have no need to stay here any longer. I fight for Vulcan."

Ambrithil turned, her emerald skirt flaring around her like a flower in full bloom. She jogged up the stairs and through the wood-paneled hall to her room.

In truth, Ambrithil had never really like her room. Her mother had forced her to "make it more cheerful", which was completely illogical. And yet, her room was changed from white to neon green. Everything that Ambrithil had received was neatly arranged in pitch-perfect order. Mother had always found this rather disconcerting, but had very soon realised that her daughter had a knack for winning arguments.

Now, Ambrithil snatched a white messenger bag from its resting place on her pristine set of clothing hooks and filled it. A pair of black leggings, a blue shirt, an orange skirt and white blouse and some creamy leggings and a black tunic.

Then, sighing, she picked up a photo from her spotless dresser. It was of her and her best friend, Rhean, sitting in a large tree next to Galadhon. Feeling a very un-Vulcan-ish emotion of loneliness, Ambrithil tossed the photo into her bag. Then, hitching the bag over one shoulder, she left her room for the last time.

**So? Good? Bad? If no one reviews I might no continue so please be kind and give this bed-ridden girl something to read!**

**TJ2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter! I want to thank all those who reviewed: Regin, imjaysong. Those who followed: Athena 11231, Darkx1xAngel, Regin and XxCherryBlossomxX33 (love that username, by the way!).**

**Now, on with the story...**

Downstairs, Mateiri was chasing Nila around the living room. Mother and Father were nowhere in sight, most likely discussing this new turn of events in hushed and fearful voices.

"Goodbye, Mateiri and Nila."

Both twins looked up, fear showing in their Annovan blue eyes.

"Where are you going, Am-thil?" asked the older of the two, Mateiri.

"I'm going away to an army to fight for my people."

Nila and Mateiri looked around. They seemed so fragile that Ambrithil almost swept them up in her arms, but caught herself quickly.

Then Ambrithil spun on heel, fearing that if she stayed in the memory-saturated living room for one more second, emotion would overwhelm her.

...oOo...

The well-treed landscape of Annova sped by as Ambrithil steered her small ship over the treetops. She was not going to the Annovan capital to rendezvous with the army. No, she would fly solo and most likely die solo as well. But she could not let these feelings take control of her now. Vulcan needed her.

Pulling back on her controls, Ambrithil brought her battle pod through the thick atmosphere, making it seem to ripple as she pulled through. Outside, everything was dark, except for the stars, twinkling like sunlight on Galadhon.

"Computer, navigate me to Vulcan. Ready full battle settings. I need to get there now!"

Ambrithil felt, more than saw her entrance into high speed At this rate, she would be at Vulcan within moments. And she would be ready when she got there.

...oOo...

Lights. Everywhere around Vulcan were bright flashes, illuminating space like lightening over the night sky.

The second thing that Ambrithil noticed was the ships. Hundreds of black ships that looked, for all the world, to be the beaks of some giant and evil squid, roused from the depths to do its master's bidding once more.

Steeling herself, Ambrithil shut her eyes for a moment, allowing all of her emotions to flow away like flood water. While on Annova, Sarek, the Vulcan ambassador, had schooled Ambrithil in meditation, and on more than one occasion she had found that it was the only thing that allowed her to sleep.

Now firmly focused on the task ahead, Ambrithil steered her ship into battle.

"Computer, prepare for continuous fire. Raise the shields."

_I love you, Mateiri and Nila._

Squeezing down on the control, Ambrithil took her aim and released a barrage from the quad set of battle guns, two situated on either side of the ship. She was rewarded by a very satisfying flash as a small battle pod was erased.

And then, suddenly, a bright flash of light illuminated the night next to Ambrithil's pod. Seemingly in slow motion, it approached...closer...closer...BANG! A jolt, a sensation of falling, and Ambrithil knew no more.

Spock's POV: Enterprise

...oOo...

Commander Spock was inwardly horrified to see his home planet engulfed by enemy ships. However, he knew better than to let his emotions show. It was with easy calm that he oversaw the departure of James Kirk, Sulu and the other young cadet.

Those minutes were pure agony. The fate of Vulcan lay in the hands of three cadets (one of whom wasn't even supposed to be there). It was so...illogical.

And then many things happened at once. First, Kirk and Sulu decided to make a suicidal leap off the edge of the drill. And then Kirk's parachute malfunctioned. In the mad panic of trying to beam the two of them back to the Enterprise, only Spock had the presence of mind to feel the jolt. It seemed, to him, as though something had bumped into the ship. But that couldn't be logical. Who would be so ignorant as to send something to knock into the Enterprise? It didn't make any sense!

And yet, it couldn't hurt to check. There was usually a logical explanation to everything, if only you looked hard enough (unless, of course, you were dealing with Jim Kirk). Spock silently padded off to the general area where he calculated the center of impact had been. It was on the lower southern side of the ship, close to the holding areas meant for housing smaller shuttles and envoys.

Standing on his toes, Spock was able to elevate himself just enough to see out the small hatch. What met him sent him nearly reeling backwards. Outside was an Annovan battle ship with a _Vulcan_ inside!

**Please, reviews are totally welcome and definitely wanted! I have 77 views so far. Thanks to all who read!**

**S4E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! You guys are all super-fantastic! Thanks to my reviewer for this chapter, the amazing MillyMellark, and to everyone who favorited/followed: Jim-JamGurl, Mephistopheles' Apprentice, STALLION OF THE CIMARRON, Sisi Snape and Starr97.**

**I have finally been discharged from the hospital, they took pity on me because it's summer vacation, but don't worry! I still can't really walk, more like an old lady hobble on crutches, so I will be updating fast.**

**This chapter was really hard to write, but in the end I got a pretty good result out of it...**

**Last time...**

_Standing on his toes, Spock was just able to see out the small hatch. What met him sent him nearly reeling backwards. Outside was an Annovan ship with a _Vulcan _inside!_

What was a Vulcan doing off their home planet in an Annovan war ship? What kind of logic had driven them to do that?

Spock turned around and began hurriedly walking back to the bridge. Whoever this strange Annovan-Vulcan was, they needed help. And there was a logical way to help them.

Spock appeared on the bridge just in time to see Cadet Kirk and Sulu beamed back onto the ship. Marching up to Chekov, he tapped the young Russian on the shoulder.

"We require you to beam a Vulcan onto this ship. They are situated in a presumably malfunctioning warship just outside the hangar."

"Yes, Meester Spock. Ve vill see vat ve can do."

After a few moments of intense conversation, Spock was beamed down to Vulcan, to try to save as many as he could. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange Vulcan-Annovan.

...oOo...

Anger. Pain. Sadness. Spock didn't care anymore. He felt his fist closing around Cadet Kirk's neck. He didn't care.

...oOo...

He was no longer captain. It was logical, after what he had done, to relinquish his post.

Now, with nothing better to do, he hurried to Med Bay. He had been informed that the Vulcan (she was female, which made Spock even more curious. Usually females did not leave their planet, especially not for war) had been moved there immediately. She was, according to Chekov, "very seeck".

When Spock arrived at the double glass doors, he was immediately ushered in by an irate Dr. McCoy.

"Perhaps you can give us some answers," he practically shouted, "as to why a green eyed Vulcan female was just sent here!"

"I fail to understand in what way this disturbs you."

"Oh, it's not just the fact that she looks like the face of death itself, it's not just the fact that her entire body is probably broken in half, it's her eyes. Vulcans don't have green eyes. I was told, very clearly, in second-year academy, that Vulcans only. Have. Brown. Eyes. So where did she come from?"

Spock thought this over for a second. He did not comprehend how someone could look like the face of death to Dr. McCoy when the doctor had very obviously never died himself. However, the green eyes...it seemed like déjà-vu.

_He heard laughter, and looked over his shoulder. There was Réan, his best friend. They were both very small, not older than one, and yet he it all seemed to clear. There was a flash, light flared across the sky. Réan looked up, silenced, as the Vulcan ship tumbled to the ground, landing with a vision-impairing flash of dirt and fire. _

_Later on, Réan came to him. Her parents were dead. He was told she was leaving to another planet. He was too young to understand much, but both of them realised that this was the end. This was the last time he would ever look into Réan's green eyes._

That memory, that had so long laid dormant in Spock's mind, now came fresh. Could this Vulcan really be his long-lost best friend Réan?

"Spock, are you all right?"

Dr. McCoy hovered in front of him.

"Yes...I believe I know who this is. Her name is Réan, and she was presumed dead for nineteen years, after her shuttle taking her to another planet crashed. And yet here she is, living."

"Not for long, she won't be, unless we can figure out a way to heal her, fast."

"I believe that will be unnecessary, Dr. McCoy. She has entered a sort of healing trance, and will recover on her own. However, it would be only logical for you to continue to monitor her until she wakes. When she does, call me."

It was for a few seconds that Spock forgot his grief, and anguish over losing his planet and his family. He had found someone, at last, who he could relate to. Réan was home again. But what neither Spock nor Réan knew was that she was still in danger. Because somewhere on Annova, two Annovans, a nobleman and a weeping woman, were plotting against their former daughter. The madness that had threatened that couple for many years was now seeping over the rim. And Réan was going to feel the brunt of the impact.

**Ok, that was totally fluff all the way. For those of you who didn't understand this chapter, when Ambrithil got to Annova her foster parents changed her name to Ambrithil. However, on Vulcan, her name was Réan and she was Spock's best friend.**

**And now her foster parents are out to get her! Oh no!**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved. Feel free to drop one anytime you wish.**

**S4E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I can't believe all of my amazing reviews! You guys are all awesome…however, I'm about to leave for Drumheller, so I don't have time to put down credits like I usually do. Sorry, I'll try to be more organized in the future.**

**Oh, and just so everyone knows, Ambrithil's name will sort of be switching between Ambrithil and Réan. And this chapter is also, like, super-short. Sorry…**

**IV**

She was surrounded by cold darkness, everywhere. It swirled and enveloped her in its dark cloak, forcing her to fight for existence. But Ambrithil wasn't afraid. She felt something, a presence that kept her fear at bay. This presence had visited her before, she just couldn't remember where…

And then she had the feeling that you get when someone strong pulls you out of deep water. Gasping for air, Ambrithil surfaced into a gleaming room full of blinding white light. Somewhere, a shadow moved by her. Gasping again, Ambrithil regained full consciousness. Where was she? Had she died and gone to heaven? No, that was an Annovan belief, and entirely illogical.

"Réan, can you hear me?" a deep, musical voice sounded above her, and a face came into focus. It was pale, with shining dark hair cut precisely around his head. Smooth, chiseled brows that swept slightly upwards and deep chocolate eyes that shone with recognition. This man was a Vulcan. Who was Réan, though? The name rang a bell somewhere in the back of Ambrithil's head.

"Who is Réan? And who are you?" Ambrithil was disgusted by the sound of her voice, weak and sad.

The Vulcan's eyes clouded for a second, before they quickly cleared up.

"You are Réan…and my name is Spock."

This was something Ambrithil had heard before. Memories clouded her thoughts.

_Her best friend was leading her through an abandoned Vulcan home. Everything was silent and serene. But this was Ambrithil's home, and the two friends had gone here to share their last goodbyes before Ambrithil left forever._

_Tears washed down Spock's pale face. They stood in Ambrithil's old bedroom, face to face, their noses almost touching. Then, Spock took Ambrithil's hands in his own, and said, slowly and seriously,_

"_I will miss you, Réan, my Th'y'la."_

When Ambrithil opened her eyes, Spock was still standing over her, face expressionless. However, his eyes told it all.

"Are you truly who I think you are?" asked Ambrithil, "Are you truly my best friend from nineteen years ago?"

"Yes."

"Then what did you say to me when we said goodbye for the last time, in my old house? If you answer this, I will trust that you are Spock. In these times, too many people would be trying to take me back for me to trust anyone."

Spock's face screwed up by a miniscule amount as he tried to recollect those words that he had spoken so many years ago. Finally, he relaxed.

"I said, 'I will miss you, Réan, my Th'y'la'."

Ambrithil relaxed slightly and nodded her head. Tiredly, she rolled over and was about to shut her eyes when an excruciatingly loud shout brought her attention back to reality.

"Oh good lord! Everyone, stand by and wait for further commands."

Spock looked up, an eyebrow arched in worry.

"I must excuse myself. My presence is needed on the bridge."

And with that, he turned and walked out, leaving Ambrithil to mull over what she had finally remembered about her long-dormant past.

**I'm sorry to say that I've kind of forgotten what happens in the movie after Spock leaves, so if any of you could give me some helpful reminders that would rock. It will probably also improve the quality of my story and make it more believable.**

**I'm off to Drumheller now, so no more updates until probably Sunday or Monday (although even that's rather iffy at the moment).**

**Feel free to check out my new story, Shudder, and remember that I treasure your reviews more that I treasure the set of diamond earrings I'm wearing right now.**

**Love y'all,**

**S4E**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is really short but just be glad I got it up before I go on holidays in Russia. Enjoy everything, and just a note; in my version, Spock and Uhura don't kiss on the transporter pad, coz it makes me jealous. XD**

I sit up in bed. I need to follow Spock, because I have this sensation that he needs me, as illogical as that might be. However, so many illogical things have happened in the past day, I have almost ceased to believe that this isn't a horrible dream. But then again, Vulcans don't really dream unless they are very sick.

I catch the attention of a young nurse passing by my bed.

"Excuse me?"

She turns and stares at me with wide brown eyes. She mustn't be any older than fifteen.

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to clear me for active duty. Please."

Nervously, she looks around. This isn't something she must have the authority to do.

"I-I'm not sure Doctor McCoy would like it very much if I did this without his approval beforehand. I'm sorry."

Then, I do a very un-Vulcan-ish thing.

"If you clear me for active duty, I will make sure to tell Dr McCoy that you aided me significantly during my convalescence. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Kira. Kira Savage. I guess I'll clear you for duty, then."

She touches a few buttons on the console above my bed, and then tentatively offers me her hand. I have studied enough Human Psychology to know that this is a gesture of friendship, even though among my race it signifies love. Gently, I place my hand in hers, and she pulls me out of bed.

"It's something to do with Commander Spock, isn't it? You're going after him." She shakes her auburn hair out of her eyes and stares up at me.

"Yes. I-I think he needs me."

Kira smiles.

"I know someone who needs me, too. Maybe we're not so different, even though I'm a human and you're a Vulcan."

Then she reddens, realising that she has probably overstepped her boundaries. However, I look over at her and say in my best encouraging voice,

"Maybe not."

Kira releases my hand once we reach the doors of Med Bay.

"I can't go past here, but I just wanted to say good luck." She whispers.

"Thank you."

Then, I stride through the double frosted doors leading out of Med Bay, and down a long corridor. I'm glad now that I studied basic ship anatomy, which helps me a fair amount in finding my way to the bridge.

When I step out of the turbolift, the bright white lights nearly blind me. However, I walk forwards with purpose, hoping that no one will question me. Marching over to the man at the beaming control console, I say,

"I need you to beam me down to the Narada, right now."

"But, ma'am, a boarding party just barely left."

"I was late."

Perhaps he will believe that I am actually a senior officer, instead of the Commander's best childhood friend who bumped into the ship. Luckily, he seems to be, using a human figure of speech, "Buying It".

"I will beam you down immediately. Chekov?"

A young boy with curly blonde hair bounces over, and smiles at me, not seeming to realise that I am a Vulcan until I don't smile back.

"You can step right over zhere." He gestures to the transport pad.

Nodding, I kneel there until I feel the strange tug, and I am beamed aboard the Narada.

...oOo...

When I get there, everything is silent, except for steam and the meeping of general ship appliances. I check my side, making sure that the traditional Annovan double knives are still secured to my waist.

Slipping amongst the machinery, I hear the far-off voices of two people, whom I must assume are Spock and the captain. My assumptions are deemed correct when I see the two of them standing next to the Jellyfish.

"The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than four point three percent." That is Spock speaking.

"Spock, it'll work."

"In the event that I do not return, please tell Réan..."

"Spock, it'll work."

Jim turns and walks out, almost bumping into me.

"Holy shit!"

"Greetings." I incline my head.

"Spock, I don't think I'll have to tell Réan anything. She came with you."

Spock spins around in the chair and looks at me.

"Réan, this was a most illogical decision on your part, especially after so nearly dying after your ship was attacked..."

And then, to my utter shock, he stands and takes my hand in his.

"But you are here now, and there is nothing more I can do."

And he wraps me in his embrace. Kirk, I notice out of the corner of my eye, turns self-consciously and walks away. However, once again, he is intercepted. Hearing his cry of pain, Spock and I unravel ourselves and turn to see my parents, accompanied by Nero, standing in the doorway.

**Oh, another cliffhanger! Remember right back at the beginning, I said her parents were plotting? Well, mwahaha, here it is! Please, tell me what you think about my take on Spock/Réan romance. It was really hard to write. **

**To the readers of all my other stories, I'll update when I get back from Russia in a week. Please review, and thanks to all who did last time!**

**S4E**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sitting in the airport in Toronto, waiting for a plane that will take me to Russia. So, I figured, why not write another short (ish) chapter? I know you guys are probably gonna kill me if I leave this cliffie for a week, too.**

**Пожалуйста насладитесь это для и ****awesome**** времени чтения. Если вы можете читать это русский язык, то пожалуйста вечера меня на русском языке как это мой первый язык, и я всегда хотел услышать от других русскоговорящих. ****Спасибо!**

**Now, on with the story…**

"I will not allow you to involve innocent people in this conflict. I will speak to you, on the condition that you will not hurt Spock." I step forwards menacingly towards my parents.

My mother, her eyes wild with madness, cackles, then nods.

"We'll leave your pretty little friend out, just so long as you do whatever we say."

"I will not agree before I know what you want me to do."

"Die!" my mother cackles again.

Then, suddenly from behind her, five Romulans march out, each carrying a different weapon (although they all look about equally dangerous). Behind my back, I motion to Spock to get out. This isn't his fight, and I don't want him to get hurt. But, illogically, he stays put by my side.

"Go!" I hiss.

Very slowly, he shakes his head.

"I will not go anywhere while you are in danger. Réan, I…"

"Enough!" Mother shrieks, "Kill them both, if she doesn't honour her promise, I won't honour mine."

The Romluans march forwards as one unit. Unless we can think of something fast, even our Vulcan agility will eventually tire, and we will die.

"Wait," I summon all the imperiousness to my normally non-emotional voice that I can muster and hold one hand up in the Vulcan salute, "Do you really want someone else to kill me? Why not do the job yourself? It will be very satisfying for you."

This is Spock's cue. While my mother is considering the offer, he creeps from where he stands beside me, and nerve-pinches the other Romulans. However, the last on is smart. He brings down his axe-like weapon on Spock's leg, and they both collapse.

"_No!_" I don't care about being emotionless anymore. I can't hide this pain.

**There you have it. No more updates for a week, sorry. Please review, and I have an idea for my other story, 20 Eyebrow Lifts, that I will update when I get back. This fantastic idea is courtesy of the amazing MusicalNinja15.**

**Have a nice week, and please review!**

**S4E**


	7. Chapter 7

**We have WIFI at our hotel, so you guys still get your updates. Woohoo! I'm touring around a lot, so I'm not gonna update every night or anything crazy like that, but the schedule of updates is back to normal again. The people in Moscow think of everything!**

**Now, on with the story…**

_Last Time On Starling:_

_The Romulan brings his axe-like weapon down on Spock's leg, and they both fall unconscious to the floor._

"_No!" I scream. I don't care about being emotionless anymore. I can't hide this pain._

I run towards my wildly cackling mother. No…not mother. I'm not related to this monster. I'm related to the quiet, beautiful woman I used to know on Annova. This woman is a murderer and her penalty will be death at the hands of my ever-present Annovan battle knives.

"Not so Vulcan after all?" she taunts.

I slip my knives out of the sleeves of my blue Starfleet shirt (courtesy of Dr. McCoy), and her eyes widen in fear.

"You…you were not allowed weapons." Her voice quavers.

"They were for my own safety. Sarek taught me that."

"Ambrithil, put those down right now. Please don't hurt me!"

"If I were Ambrithil, I would lay my knives down at your feet. But I am not her. My name is Réan T'ren and I am Vulcan!"

"How…"

But she never says those last words, because I know what they will be. Instead, I slice my weapons into her heart. As evil as my mother has become, I will not allow her to die painfully. She deserves that much.

I feel bile rise in my throat as I stare in revulsion at what I have done. Even though it was logical, the logical choice sometimes hurts you more that the illogical one. But I cannot dwell on that. I run to Spock, lifting him up from underneath the Romulan.

"Spock? Can you hear me?" my voice rises hysterically.

"Ship…crash…beam out."

I can make sense of this gibberish, at least. We're going to crash and we need someone to beam us out. Now. I grab my communicator and speak evenly through it.

"This is Réan to the Enterprise. We need you to beam us out, now. We're about to crash and the commander is gravely injured. Réan out."

I rush back towards Spock and assess his injuries. There is a deep, jagged gash down his left leg that stretches from thigh to calf. I can see bone jutting out from it, amidst green blood that soaks both me and him. There is also a green-yellow bruise forming on his forehead from the long fall. But I can look him over more closely when we get back to the _Enterprise_. Right now, I simply rip the bottom of my shirt, tie it around his leg, and gather him up in my arms. I feel us beginning to dematerialise.

…0o0…

The split-second that I remember of the transport pad on the _Enterprise _is loud and disorganized. There are people everywhere, crowding us from every direction. Pulling me away from Spock. And then I faint.

…0o0…

During my brief period on the _Enterprise_, I met Spock, Dr. McCoy and some nurses. The rest of these people are completely unknown to me. When I wake for the first time, a man with _bright_ blue eyes is standing over my bed, staring at me. I try to ask what happened to Spock, but when he hears that name, he turns and walks away.

The second time I wake up, Med Bay is completely empty. Silence envelopes me and pulls me down into icy depths. I can't even breathe. And then, slowly but surely, I swim back to the surface, gasping for air. A memory pulled me back up.

_I am standing in a garden, surrounded by desert plants. I'm a little bit scared that I chose to good a hiding spot, that Spock won't find me. But sure enough, he pops out of the reeds. We are both too young to be disciplined in logic, so we are both smiling. I giggle._

"_It was harder that time!" I grin._

_Spock nods gravely. "What if I couldn't find you? I would be heartbroken."_

_This sets us both into a serious mood. What if, one day, we couldn't find each other?_

"_I don't want to lose you." I whisper, and take his hand._

And now I can't find him. Our nightmare from the time we were three has come true, again. I press the button above my bed, hoping to catch the attention of a doctor. Sure enough, someone shows up at my bedside. It is Kira.

"Do you need help?" her dark eyes are serious.

"I need to know what happened to Commander Spock. Where is he."

Kira lowers her gaze.

"He's not good. He went into surgery for the leg, but he lost a lot of blood. I-I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, but I heard Dr. McCoy say he might not live."

A gasp of horror escapes me before I can stop it, and Kira looks up, startled. She still thinks Vulcans don't feel anything. But she adjusts very quickly.

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry."

"No…thank you. You're the only one here other than Spock who is actually my friend."

And I tell her about the memory I just experienced. I tell her because she is my Th'y'la.

**Another chapter full of angsty fluff for your enjoyment! Tell me if it's a bit too fluffy, because I'm not a very good gage of that. But you already know that right? If you've read my story this far, then congrats for surviving me!**

**I'd like more reviews this chapter. I know that lots of people like this (otherwise, why would you be following/favoriting?), but I like reviews better because you guys actually get to say your opinion. Tell me what you like, don't like, and I'll try my best to change it for you! All suggestions make me happy, and with thousands of people reading this (literally), I think that two reviews per chapter is a bit low, hmm? Please, with a cherry on top, just for your favorite authoress?**

**И всем, кто говорит на русском языке, вы ребята, удивительно! Я знаю, это полностью играет Избранное, но русский мой первый язык, поэтому я имею право! Я Буду очень рад, если я получил некоторые отзывы на русском языке. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя, как я у себя дома снова. ****Довольно довольно пожалуйста?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there my amazing peeps and fans! I have decided that because you all reviewed so kindly this chapter, I would reply to all of you. Here goes…just let me check my email.**

**Liesl: I'd be really interested to know why you think that about Réan. It's always really interesting to see my story throough eyes other than my own, and I **_**really **_**anticipate your response via review (I would have sent you a PM, but my dumb brain realised halfway through writing it that you're a guest. Aren't I smart?).**

**dd: Thank you! I will try my very best to keep up to you expectations, and I hope you enjoy the following chapter!**

**AmdromedaAI: Well, now you get to gind out of Spock lives! I bet you're excited! Thanks for the amazing review, it really encouraged me to keep on writing even though I must have eaten something rotten at the restaurant last and and don't feel too great…**

**The responses to reviews will abslolutely continue, so if you review, I will respond! OK, that might be trying to blackmail you into reviewing, but I will actually respond! Please, make me happy and review. You know you want to! And just a note, **_**I have changed Réan's Vulcan name to Ishleen**_**, because it suits her better. Sorry for any confusion.**

**S4E**

When I finish my story, Kira smiles a little bit.

"I'm glad to know you trust me," she says quietly, "I don't have many friends here, because all of my friends back at the Academy went to the USS Bradburry. I'm the only one here."

Once again, she reaches out, but this time to tentatively pull my into a hug. At first I'm nervous, by Vulcan standards she has just invaded my personal space. But then I realise that I'm grateful. I need her, and I want to help make her feel better by knowing she will always have a friend in me, no matter what. I realise the meaning of friendship comes by the ability to be unselfish towards each other, and trusting. The thought makes me smile inwardly.

Our friendly embrace is broken by the sound of sirens wailing, and the chatter of voices. Kira steps back, looking shy, and I don't know how to react. Instead, I busy myself with the PADD, sending messages to my best friend, and only friend, Alhanna, back on Annova. Kira hurries off in the direction of the voices, turning to look at my one last time with a shy smile on her face. I raise my fingers in the Vulcan salute, and her smile widens. She knows I want to be her friend.

Now, I look back at the PADD. I don't remember where I got it. Just that it appeared and I figured out how to send messages on it.

_**To: AmbrithilSkyWater (Ambrithil Nahar)**_

_**From: NorthernEveningStar (Alhanna Starbreeze)**_

_**Subject: I'm Worried**_

_Ambrithil! What happened to you? Your parents left the planet a few days ago, they wouldn't tell anyone why. I'm worried about you. Your parents were acting strangely before they left, muttering about revenge and false daughters. I think they were talking about you. Maybe they were even plotting to hurt you. This is not something an Annovan would do. Please tell me what's going on!_

_~Alhanna_

_**To: NorthernEveningStar (Alhanna Starbreeze)**_

_**From: AmbrithilSkyWater (Ambrithil Nahar)**_

_**Re: I'm Worried**_

_So much has happened since I left Annova. When I was aiding my home planet in destroying enemy ships, I was shot down and my disabled craft bumped against the side of a Federation starship that happened to be carrying my best friend fromwhen I was very young and lived one Vulcan (I informed you of this turn of events soon after Ambassador Sarek left, remember?). His name is Spock, and my name was Ishleen while I lived on Vulcan. This all seems so illogical._

_How are you? I hope you feel better since your father died. Illogically, I have worried that perhaps you would not survive the grief. _

_As for my parents, they tried to kill me just 18.9 hours ago. You were right to worry, and I commend you for being an incredibly perceptive being. Thank you for caring about me and taking the time to warn me of this potential predicament._

_~Ishleen_

I turn off my PADD and perk up my ears as the faint sound of talking reaches me. I need to know if Spock is well. Even though it is illogical, I have been worrying that he will not survive. What would become of the ship without her first officer? And what would become of the captain without his best friend at his side? I do not understand friendships very well, having had only two myself. However, Alhanna was heartbroken (I believe that is the word) when her father died, and I was told once that friends and relatives are very similar.

"It's a freaking miracle that he survived!" a harsh voice calls from down the hallway, making my sensitive ears smart.

"We shouldn't consider ourselves too lucky yet. Just because he survived the operation doesn't mean he'll survive waking up."

"Always the optimist, aren't you, Bones?"

The man with the blue eyes, whom I now recognize as Kirk, comes down and stands next to my bed. The look in his eyes shows pure compassion towards my situation. Perhaps there is one mor person I can count in as a friend.

"How are you, Ishleen?" his voice is soft, and he doesn't do anything more but stand next to my bed. I am glad that he isn't making fanfare of my condition.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Fine has many different meanings. Spock told me that once, when he was in Med Bay like you are now." There is a bitter smile on his lips.

"You know much about Vulcans," I say back, "It makes me feel well to know that there is someone knowledgeable to our people on this ship."

**I know, not much of a cliffhanger, hmm? Well, not every chapter will be, unfortunately. And now you guys know a little more about Spock's condition.**

**Once more, reviews are preferred to Faves/Follows, so if you have the time, please be kind, and I want to hear back from you Liesl!**

**S4E**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter of Starling. It's finished after this, so I would like to thank all the lovely support I have received from so many people. It's because of you that this story got finished at all. Without you, I'm not even sure Ishleen would have come to be.**

**I'd like to give an especially big round of applause to…**

**dd**

**CherylNixon**

**AndromedaAI**

**You guys were amazingly consistant in your help and encouragement. *Hugs***

**And now, the final chapter…**

**To: **_NorthernEveningStar (Alhanna Starbreeze)_

**From: **_AmbrithilSkywater (Ambrithil Nahar)_

**Subject: **Anniversary

Alhanna, it seems like such a short time lapse since the Narada incident. Looking back, it is very illogical what I did, but you told me once what is logical is not always right, and what is right is not always logical. I think I finally understand what that meant.

This three year "anniversary" has called for a celebration of sorts aboard the Enterprise. Captain Kirk has ordered streamers from earth, and has had a very enjoyable time placing them in illogical places around the ship. I have tripped over one more than once, much to the crew's laughter and my annoyance. Kirk has also said that Spock and I must dance together at this celebration, another completely illogical ideal. He seems to have a maladjusted view in his head that we are "sweethearts".

Kira has helped me very much in my preparation, both mentally and physically, for this celebration, too. She says it is only "payback" because I taught her how to meditate to alleviate her depression. I have come to realise how logical you are among humans, Alhanna. Kira also found me a dress to wear to this occasion, refusing to let me go in my Starfleet Ceremonial Uniform. I must admit in private that I do enjoy it, it is wine red and shines. She also lent me a diamond pendant neckalce and hair ornamentation to go with it. I did not realise that celebrations were such serious affairs.

Please, since this is the last time I will ever write to you, now that you have moved to a planet where there is not connection (I must congratulate you on receiving a teaching post there), I will convey to you the extent of my illogical emotions to you.

No matter where you go, my mind will be melded with yours, my Th'y'la. Live long and prosper.

~Ishleen

**The End**


End file.
